


Convincing

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For MillieWeasley<br/>122 Words – Pansy/Hermione.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millieweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=millieweasley).



Hermione never knew what hit her.  It had been a surprise batchelorette party, but really, Ginny'd been hoping she could finally convince her best friend to give up guys altogether.  Or at the very least, her brother.

Parvati and Padma had been sweet, cuddling with her as she opened the naughty packages they'd all bought.  Luna had spent the entire time painting Hermione's toenails a rainbow of different colors.  Lavender had faked up a "dance of the seven veils" for them all to watch.

Ginny'd thought it was working when she caught Hermione snogging Pansy in a corner shortly before midnight.  Unfortunately, the two of them left only a half hour later--together.

Next time she'd try to convince her by herself.  



End file.
